


无题

by YOUCHANGCatas



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCHANGCatas/pseuds/YOUCHANGCatas
Summary: *胃痛注意，未来科幻注意*主cp兰崔*能接受的话请↓
Relationships: Galahad/Tristan (King Arthur 2004), Lancelot of the Lake｜Berserker/Tristan | Archer, Lancelot of the Lake｜Saber/Tristan｜Archer





	无题

男人醒来时接收到的第一束光，是红色的。

耳朵被嘈杂的声音包围，有人声，有机械声，有药物的注射声。针管刺入皮肤，像是不这样做就会害死他一般急切，刺痛了他的大脑皮层。

“……睁开眼睛……”

“……唤醒……”

一些听不明白的喊叫。最终一个人扑到他身上，金色的眼里满是悲切和绝望，但看到他的时候又洋溢爱慕和歉意——那深沉的目光，暴雨般包裹住他。红光，是反射自红发的光，冰凉的双臂紧紧抱着他，摇晃他的肩膀。

“……看我，看看我……”手掌拍击他的脸颊，他看到这个人胸前的衣服上镶嵌着一块闪烁红光的“宝石”，“能认出我吗——”

他终于清醒了。大脑在苏醒的状态下渐渐恢复清明，他眨着眼睛茫然地注视面前的一切。

“……你……是谁？”

对方的眼里很快地闪现了一丝惊讶，但很快被一层陌生的灰障掩盖。这是个相当漂亮的男人，他的肌肉有力，身材挺拔，就像一棵高大的梧桐树干——却不知为何，他想不起这个人的一切。但他意外地并不因此恐惧，可能是直觉告诉他这个人不会加害于他。

“我是特里斯坦，你的上司。你我均隶属于卡美洛银河正规护卫军队。”男人直起了身，红色长发从他胸前掠过，但他没有力气抬手握住，“你的名字是兰斯洛特，我的亲信下属。”

特里斯坦是个如同刀锋般凌厉的人。

他的长靴在他走路时掷地有声，如同圆规重重砸在地面上。他颀长的身躯总是掩藏在黑色的披风下，银黑色的羽毛衬托他的红发和过分白皙的脸。他的小臂和膝盖覆盖着宇宙合金的铠甲，腰间悬挂着光剑，伴随着他走路的节奏撞击在肌肉紧实的大腿上。最让兰斯洛特好奇的是他胸前那块闪烁微光的“宝石”，那绝对不是真的宝石，在薇红色如同星砂般流动的色彩之下，隐约能看到血一般流淌的电路。它和他的衣服浑然天成，设计得如此巧妙，兰斯洛特猜测那是一件堪称艺术品的生命维持装置。

特里斯坦自他苏醒之后就时刻把他留在自己身边寸步不离，似乎是害怕他再次发生落单的惨剧——据这个自称是他上司的男人说，他之前擅离职守开着一艘小型飞船离开了母舰，然后被敌机迎头撞上，他们花了好大力气才把他抢救回来，不然他就要变成木卫四上的一块碎片了。

擅离职守？兰斯洛特想不出自己擅离职守的理由。但特里斯坦显然不愿多说，他忙碌的上司不是在批阅公文就是在指挥战斗，甚至是忙于演奏投影乐器，从来不去提那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

如果上司觉得那是小事，那应该就是。母舰生活区的酒吧酒保是这样说的。

兰斯洛特对自己失忆这件事就此放下了芥蒂。他看向酒杯倒影上自己那紫色头发和紫色眼睛的外貌，自然而然接受了这张脸和这个名字的联系。

但兰斯洛特还是有在意的地方。那就是特里斯坦的眼神和他胸前的宝石。

在他苏醒的那一秒，特里斯坦的眼里是一种根本无法撒谎的感情。爱慕，悲伤，害怕失去……恐惧。兰斯洛特并不擅长揣测人心，但人类在濒死之时或许会爆发奇怪的潜能。在他活过来之后，特里斯坦就失去了那种眼神。

长官一直是那副淡漠的表情吗？或许是吧，自从他来这艘舰艇任职，就一直是那张脸。

兰斯洛特，你是跟着他来的，你难道不知道吗？哎呀看我这脑子，你已经失忆了……

长官在你身边也不会表露其他的感情呢，这种事情还是问以前的你比较好吧……

胸前的装置？啊啊，很明显是生命维持装置吧，但具体是什么效果我们也不知道。长官每个月会回去一趟总部找专门的医生进行体检，这个嘛，我这个小医生怎么可能了解呢。

……诸如此类。

前者为了自己的生命安全，兰斯洛特自然不会去问。但后者……

某天他起得早了五分钟，看到特里斯坦在办公室的座椅上酣睡，似乎一晚都没有回房间休息。他的衬衫敞开，冷白色的日光灯打在他胸口的红宝石上，那颗宝石嵌入了他白皙的胸部皮肤，沿着胸口正中央裂开一道口子，电路就像触手那般扎根在里面……一下，两下，起搏他的心脏。

屋内过于安静，以至于兰斯洛特只听得到自己和他的心跳声。只不过一个是人类的心跳，越来越快，一个是机器的鼓点，循规蹈矩。

他鬼使神差地伸手去摸。

宝石似乎会带来触感，特里斯坦呢喃着别过了头，红发洒在胸前盖住了胸腔，轻声地呻吟着一个名字。

“……兰斯洛特卿……”

而特里斯坦从不用“卿”来称呼他。那是地位均等的士官彼此称呼的方式。

……所以他在想的是谁呢？是失忆前的我吗？

兰斯洛特陷入了沉思。

特里斯坦从保险库里拿出了一套盔甲，它有着暗紫色的光芒和黑色的集成电路，高密度的合金头盔下是最完善的生命维持系统和通讯装备。兰斯洛特凝视着被锁在密封舱里的盔甲，出神觉得这和特里斯坦的披风很相配。

“这是你的盔甲。”特里斯坦的声音如同巨蟹座星云上方的远风，轻飘飘地传来，“穿上试试，习惯一下它。”

“……我在失忆前是一位战士？”兰斯洛特受宠若惊，他走上前去，盔甲对他进行了虹膜识别，短暂的分析过后便打开了安全锁方便他穿戴。特里斯坦亲手帮他把密封的黑色头盔戴上，他的视野变成了一片红光，面前的特里斯坦连同他的红发一起变成了暖光的轮廓，屏幕上出现了一行字：【特里斯坦 乔耶兹加德号远程舰队总指挥官】。

不是“总司令官”，而是“远程舰队总指挥官”。这不是特里斯坦现在的职位。

“失忆之前，你是和我一样的战士。”在这样的视野里，捕捉微妙的表情变化变得十分艰难，兰斯洛特似乎觉得他在微笑，“以后也会是的。”

特里斯坦边说边从背后抽出了一支光箭，他的左手出现了一把形如竖琴的投影武器，箭在弦上下一秒就朝他射出。兰斯洛特一惊，朝身侧一滚躲开那支箭，光箭射进地里迅速消失，更多无形但锋利的箭矢如同密雨铺天盖地飞来，他听到特里斯坦在呐喊——

“你的阿隆戴特呢！把你的剑拔出来，和我战斗！！！”

光箭擦过盔甲发出震耳欲聋的嗡鸣，若不是盔甲保护兰斯洛特估计自己就要死在这里了。虽然大脑失忆，肉体记忆仍然给了他力气，唤醒了他身体深处战斗的本能，他从腰间拔出了那把大剑，黑红色的火焰伴随着剑刃挥洒燃烧了所有箭雨，他低吼了一声冲上去，拉近了两个人的距离，特里斯坦也正是在这一秒收起了弓箭，而是拔出了他的光剑用来迎击。

他不记得自己在这间模拟战斗室里与他酣战了多久。大概有那么一整天的时间，因为停下来的时候他们已经跃迁到了新的小行星带附近。

特里斯坦的表情，惊讶，惊喜，愉悦，敬佩，在这些感情中交错变化……他不认识这张脸，也不明白他为何那样看着自己，就像望进了他的眼睛想要把他的灵魂从井底掏空一般。

他抓着特里斯坦的披风把他按在地上，大剑笔直地插入他头发侧面的地板。被黑红色的火焰灼烤特里斯坦没有任何恐惧，而是满脸是汗闭上眼睛释然地微笑。

“这么粗暴可称不上是骑士啊……兰斯洛特。”

“……很……很抱歉，我之前也是这样的吗？似乎有一瞬间不是很理智……我是否弄伤了您？”兰斯洛特有些慌乱，他想要把头盔取下来察看特里斯坦的情况，阿隆戴特听话地消失在了空气里，他腾出双手把特里斯坦从地上扶起来。红发的长官摇了摇头，摸到他脖子上盔甲处的一个按钮，头盔便应声打开。

“感觉如何？”特里斯坦躺在他的臂弯里用金色的眼瞳关切地注视他。

兰斯洛特看向自己覆盖尖刺与黑烟的身体，在这混沌的颜色当中，只有特里斯坦是最明艳又温柔的色彩。他的大脑因此冷静了下来，但却有那么一秒停顿——等他反应过来之时，他正把这个人抱在怀里，滚烫的唇贴在他的双唇上。

……亲吻。

多么可怕啊，明明已经失忆了，却好像是这具身体最为熟悉的事情……

他的四肢一阵抽搐，把错愕的长官推出了怀抱，头盔响应了他的心跳重新覆盖在他的面部，然后他就这样逃了出去。留下特里斯坦了坐在后面的地板。

我……不应当那样做。

不是因为身份，也不是因为失忆……身体告诉我我可以那样做……但……大脑告诉我不行。

为什么……我根本……想不起来啊……

乔耶兹加德号母舰回到行星卡美洛的时候已经是四十五天后了。兰斯洛特在这段时间得知，特里斯坦每个月要回卡美洛汇报工作，其次也要找专门的医生检修他的人工心脏。自从那天的冲动行为后，兰斯洛特总是觉得自己无颜见人，一直把脸藏在盔甲之下，但奇怪的是，没有人因此觉得不对，似乎特里斯坦身边的“兰斯洛特”本来就是这样。

假如特里斯坦对此表达了疑惑，愤怒，亦或是对他的嘲笑，他都会接受！然而特里斯坦就像无事发生一般，从容地进行日常的工作，从容与他对话，使唤他去做这样那样的战斗任务。兰斯洛特感觉自己的心脏就要冲破盔甲爆发了，疑虑被堵在喉咙里无法发出，特里斯坦总是用他淡漠的眼神和公式化的笑容围堵他。他根本敌不过。

行星卡美洛的总部指挥部是个能看到太阳的地方，医疗部就坐落在这附近。兰斯洛特奉命守候在病房的不远处，他能透过半掩的门看到里面……医生打开了特里斯坦的心脏，露出他满是疤痕的上半身，把里面深红色的电解液倒出来，然后用橡胶管注入新的，换上了崭新的螺丝。特里斯坦在这一过程中看起来相当虚弱，他用一条胳膊撑在桌子上抚摸自己额头上的发丝，在电解液缓缓流通整颗“宝石”时面部才恢复了红润的光泽。

“……如果……后悔的话，随时可以联系我……”医生的话从幕帘后面传来，兰斯洛特竖起了耳朵。

“不。”特里斯坦斩钉截铁地回答。

漂亮的军官起身穿上了他的制服，把绚丽的宝石露在外面，仿佛那是他最荣耀的勋章。

“你要不要休假一段时间？”特里斯坦出门来的时候这样对兰斯洛特说，“不过你只能在指挥部和宿舍附近行动，不要离我太远……也不要时刻都盯着我。”

“这是命令吗？”兰斯洛特听到自己在质疑他。

“随你怎么想，大概是这样吧。我可不想有人胡言乱语传到你失忆的脑袋里。”特里斯坦拍了拍肩膀上的灰尘自顾自朝宿舍楼走去。

“但你什么都不告诉我，长官。”

特里斯坦顿了一下。

“……啊啊，有空我会慢慢说的。”

紧接着圆规一般的鞋跟声音就远去了。

湖上骑士兰斯洛特是个百年难遇的战士。

指挥部附近的人们都这样说。

他战功显赫，给国王打下了诸多胜仗，所经之处会带起湖蓝色的火焰。

——而非黑色的。

兰斯洛特行走在这栋大楼里，没有人向他致意，甚至没有人认得出来他，还会有些胆小的女性避开他走路。他没有摘下自己的头盔，这头盔仿佛已经长在了他的脸上，而他也只有在头盔里才会得到安宁……他的脸只能特里斯坦才能看……他萌生了这样的意志。只有特里斯坦，只有在他面前自己才是自由的，可以放松地呼吸和视物。至于其他人是否想认识一下伟大的兰斯洛特？他不在乎。

你听说了吗，特里斯坦长官回母港了，前两天有人在花园里看到他弹琴呢。

哎，已经很久不见兰斯洛特长官和他一起出现了……明明前两个月还能看到……

大概兰斯洛特长官被派到边境去了？

或许吧，嗯嗯，应该是这样吧！

这样的猜测比比皆是。兰斯洛特觉得无趣，明明自己就在这里，那些人却丝毫没有意识。下等的军士们是不会认识高高在上的司令官们的，他们身边的手下也自然不会认识。他扭头往宿舍区走去，想要回到房间给自己倒杯饮料然后拿几本书看。斜对面的走廊就是特里斯坦的居所，他在那里看到了红色的身影……特里斯坦在那里。但特里斯坦没有看到他，而是背对着他和一个少年打招呼，少年似乎矮他半个头，于是特里斯坦弯下腰去，少年便在阳光的倾泻下与他接吻。

应该是接吻吧。虽然是背对着这边，但角度绝对是那样。少年白色的卷发在光芒中散发蓬勃的光辉，他笑着与特里斯坦道别，留下一句“我晚上再来”就从另一侧电梯离开了。

兰斯洛特意识到什么的时候，他手里的水杯掉在了地上。特里斯坦听到了声音，很快就扭头看了过来，兰斯洛特不得不手忙脚乱地把杯子捡起来，然后对着他行礼。

“长官，中午好。”

他心如擂鼓。

“中午好，兰斯洛特，已经吃过午饭了？”特里斯坦笑着和他打招呼，指了指身后，“啊，你看到那个孩子了？他是三年前来总部任职的游击骑士，很漂亮对吧，和母亲特别像，但战斗能力匹敌父亲呢，虽然父亲没有教导过他……”

“那是……您的爱人？”兰斯洛特努力假装自己还是一片失忆的白纸。他承认自己太好奇了。

特里斯坦耸了耸肩。“他确实很喜欢我。”

兰斯洛特一把抓住了他的肩膀，盔甲覆盖下的手指十分有力，肩胛骨发出清脆的响声。杯子这次彻底在地上摔了个粉碎。头盔收起折叠在脑后，他把这个人拉进了自己的房间，比上次更加残暴地亲吻他，解掉他的披风，然后是衣服，最后暴露胸前闪烁的红宝石……

而特里斯坦全程没有丝毫抵抗，他就这样得逞了。

那天晚上，那个小男孩来找他的特里斯坦了吗？他不知道。

事后他抱着特里斯坦昏睡了过去，至于晚上发生了什么没有人清楚，毕竟司令官醒的很早，他在兰斯洛特醒来之前就去了总部汇报工作。

他做了一个亲吻那颗宝石和附近的电路的美梦。他确实这样做了，生命维持装置是不会有毒的，甚至带着微妙的甜味。清晨的床铺上有几根红色的头发留在他身边，一切都提醒他昨晚发生了什么。这些红发与他的紫色头发缠在一起，粘在他的刘海上，就像情人那般缱绻。

情人那般。

次日乔耶兹加德号加满燃料准备出发，滞留在这里的人都要离开了。送行的队伍里没有那个作为他情敌的少年，他相当满意，其实游击骑士本身也常年在外奔波，但他仍旧把这作为自己胜利的象征洋洋自得。特里斯坦，啊，他的特里斯坦还是刀锋那般冷冽，淡漠，但他可以与他独处，深夜钻进他的房间里或者指挥室里，特里斯坦不会拒绝，他看起来相当享受，他在那一刻看向兰斯洛特的眼神至少是饱含热情的。他想把他的情人从悲伤的深渊里扯出来，因此一次又一次把这种执念用力地塞给他。特里斯坦会喊他的名字，偶尔会带上那个“卿”，愉悦又悲哀。

“军人可以结婚吗？”他看着臂弯里闭上眼休息的特里斯坦问道。

“执行官等级以上的士官是可以的，包括你我。”特里斯坦轻飘飘地回答。

“那我们结婚吧。”兰斯洛特充满迫切地拥抱他。特里斯坦的身体是热的，是被他的体温捂热的，不是别人。

“……开什么玩笑……”

特里斯坦看向舱室外的宇宙，繁星点点象征明天的航路一片顺利。

“所以你宁愿和别人结婚？是要和那个小男孩吗？他叫什么……职务是什么？可以和你结婚吗？他有那个能力担负你们两个的婚姻吗，我不信……！”

“这样的求婚太轻松了……”特里斯坦依旧是用一句轻叹堵住了他。“兰斯洛特……现在的你又能承受这些疑问吗？”

特里斯坦从他怀里轻轻地跳了下去，披上他银色的睡袍钻进了浴室里。

而一切能否被作为答案的东西都被水流冲散。

一个月后，乔耶兹加德号重新回到了卡美洛。

还是老套路，补充能源，检修，特里斯坦的例行检查……兰斯洛特堵在门口，不让任何人有机会接近他。特里斯坦形容他是条发了疯的狼狗，但或许真的如此，兰斯洛特自嘲，穿上这幅盔甲之后，他的理智与冷静就会变得容易蒸发。偶尔他会穿着盔甲把特里斯坦掳到房间里，特里斯坦对盔甲覆盖的刺痛表达了极大的不满意，但还是不会拒绝他。这次那个游击骑士会来找他吗？兰斯洛特还是无法释怀，除非这个游击骑士消失，否则……他没法安然入睡。

次日清晨他被喧嚣声吵醒。吵闹来自花园中庭，等他穿上盔甲抵达时那里已经水泄不通。但他个子很高，站在后面就能看到中间的场景。

中庭那里种着白色的鸢尾花，而白色头发的少年把一束纯白的花束放在了特里斯坦的手里，跪下来把自己的剑双手奉上。

不不不……白色才不是适合特里斯坦的颜色。应该是红色的玫瑰花才对……

“您看到我的勋章了吗，特里斯坦卿，我于今日获得了国王的嘉奖，已然晋升执行官阶位。”少年像是看着自己最崇拜的老师，又像是看着深爱的爱人，“我把忠诚与爱奉献给您，将作为您爱情的骑士把爱情带回您的身边……骑士加拉哈德，在此向您求婚。”

身边的人海爆发出翻涌浪潮的欢呼。而兰斯洛特的头盔里发出一声嗡鸣，当头一棒一般撞击他的后脑。他几乎无法站立，扶着脑袋一步步后退，头盔识别了那个少年的脸，红色的屏幕上闪现出他的名字。

【加拉哈德 游击骑士总执行官 湖上骑士兰斯洛特之子】

他仓皇而逃。

世界上的所有人都去庆祝英雄与英雄喜结连理，世界中心以外的地方变得空荡又冰冷。

兰斯洛特在白垩的城墙下穿行。他在走廊尽头看到了一个人，那个人坐在窗台上，似乎饶有兴趣地观察中庭欢呼的人群。

“人类真是有趣啊……”

兰斯洛特认出那是给特里斯坦做检查的医生。

“……不，他们都是疯子。”

医生扭过头来看着他，笑出了声。明明是一个医生，身上却有着奇妙的花香，兰斯洛特分辨不出那是什么香味。

“你好，兰斯洛特，有段时间没见了。”医生调皮地从窗台上跳了下来，作为唯一一个认出他的外人朝他行礼，“听特里斯坦说，你失忆了？有没有哪里不舒服，要我帮忙诊查吗？”

“不……”兰斯洛特摇了摇头，他把头盔摘了下来，在医生清澈的眼眸里他看到了自己。一个五官苍老，有着披肩紫色卷发的男人。“梅林，就在刚才，我的儿子向我的爱人求了婚……”

“可你知道他们不是你的爱人，不是你的儿子。”梅林背着双手，带着无害的微笑伤害着他。

兰斯洛特陷入了沉默。他想起来了一切，但特里斯坦，他就是一把锋利的圆规，用笔直的针尖插入他的心脏里，隐瞒一切真相，残忍又甜蜜地融化了他……

“我无法谴责他……我爱他……”

梅林没有说话，他们一起看着中庭，人流正在慢慢散去，主角也不见了踪影。

“梅林，卡美洛没有红色的玫瑰花，是吗？告诉我，宇宙当中哪里还能找到？”

“你找到了的话，要拿来做什么呢？”

“……还用说吗，当然是做……一样的事情。”兰斯洛特阖上了眼，下巴指向了刚刚举行过求婚仪式的花园。

梅林笑了笑，拉过他的一只手，在上面写下了一个坐标。

那是个位于两万光年外的古老坐标。据说行星卡美洛就在那里发迹，当年还用红色的玫瑰花作为象征，结果因为一场星际大战，搬迁到了遥远的另一颗星球。

特里斯坦和兰斯洛特也参与了那场战斗，他们在那里正式成为了恋人，在搬迁之后供职于同一艘母舰，特里斯坦虽然是兰斯洛特的下属，但他们用“卿”来互称。

临走的时候，兰斯洛特摘了一朵土地上的玫瑰花，保存在了特里斯坦房间的生物箱里，这是他们铭记家乡的证明。

……兰斯洛特记得。他在特里斯坦的床头见到过那朵玫瑰花，但是……越来越枯萎了，特里斯坦需要新的玫瑰花，他必须去找到它……

还有两千米跃迁虫洞，一千米，五百米……

飞船在后方监测到了光速打击，他还没有反应过来，不带攻击系统的飞船尾部就被恶狠狠的撞击了，一艘更大一点的追击舰将他从下至上掀了个底朝天，很快驾驶舱也受到了冲击，舱门被撞了个粉碎，碎片击中了他不戴头盔的头部，紧接着他就陷入了昏迷。

有人把他抓了起来，将他带到了另一艘舰艇上……

“很抱歉，兰斯洛特……但我不能让你去……”

特里斯坦叹息着。

男人醒来时接收到的第一束光，是红色的。

耳朵被嘈杂的声音包围，有人声，有机械声，有药物的注射声。针管刺入皮肤，像是不这样做就会害死他一般急切，刺痛了他的大脑皮层。

“……睁开眼睛……”

“……唤醒……”

一些听不明白的喊叫。最终一个人扑到他身上，金色的眼里满是悲切和绝望，但看到他的时候又洋溢爱慕和歉意——那深沉的目光，暴雨般包裹住他。红光，是反射自红发的光，冰凉的双臂紧紧抱着他，摇晃他的肩膀。

“……看我，看看我……”手掌拍击他的脸颊，他看到这个人胸前的衣服上镶嵌着一块闪烁红光的“宝石”，“能认出我吗——”

他终于清醒了。大脑在苏醒的状态下渐渐恢复清明，他眨着眼睛茫然地注视面前的一切。

“……你……是谁？”

特里斯坦松了口气，他直起身示意其他人继续抢救，背过身拉着梅林坐在手术台附近的柜子上，捂住了自己的脸。

“这已经是兰斯洛特第三次想要回到旧卡美洛了，特里斯坦，你应该反省一下。”梅林打趣着抱起胳膊。

“嗯，是啊，不过本人一次，Berserker两次。我不明白，明明用的是我的心脏，他却还像条疯狗一样地想回去……”特里斯坦扭过头看了一眼重新陷入沉睡的兰斯洛特，精致的脸上满是疲惫。“难道我的心脏不够他珍惜吗？克隆体比起本人来说好像更加容易冲动，而我不能告诉加拉哈德……他的父亲……还活着……”

“他的父亲已经死了，就在第一次回旧卡美洛的时候……”

“梅林，住嘴！”特里斯坦金色的瞳孔里燃烧着怒火，他一拳打在旁边的储物柜上，胸口的红色宝石却依旧波澜不惊地跳动着，“无论多少次我都会阻止他……都会去救他……我不知道你到底干了什么，但我绝对不会让他回到旧卡美洛去了……哪怕他是个……替代品……”

喘息片刻特里斯坦得到了宁静，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，接着他下去站在地上，抚摸着自己手上银白色的订婚戒指。

“我爱的人……他已经死了。他粉身碎骨，没有留下任何东西……”

“特里斯坦也将追随他慢慢枯萎，直到生命尽头。”

End.


End file.
